Fiction Meets Reality
by qt-angel
Summary: Cyborg009 and Law & Order: SVU' Crossover. The Cyborgs are going on a trip to the Big Apple to visit 002. When they get there, disaster strikes! Can they find the person responsible with the help of the SVU before it’s too late? Also by Hikarisailorcat
1. A Trip to America

**Title:** Fiction Meets Reality

**Authors:** hikarisailorcat003 and qt-angel

**Summary:** Cyborg009 and Law & Order: SVU Crossover. The Cyborgs are going on a trip to the Big Apple to visit 002. When they get there, disaster strikes! Can they find the person responsible with the help of the Special Victim's Unit before it's too late?

**Disclaimers: **We don't own Cyborg009 or Law & Order: SVU, we probably never will, Dick Wolf owns Law & Order: SVU and um… -blink, blink- um… whoever created Cyborg009 owns Cyborgs!

**Authors' Note:**  
This is a combined story by hikarisaliorcat003 and qt-angel. Hope you enjoy!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One summer's morning, the Cyborgs received a letter from 002 who lived in New York. It was an invitation to come and stay in New York for a few weeks. The Cyborgs accepted and left straight away. 001 was going to stay behind in Japan with Dr. Gilmore.

It was a bright and sunny day in New York as the plane landed at JFK, even though there was a spine chilling cold breeze around. 002 met them at the airport and took them to their hotel that they were staying in because there wasn't nearly enough room to stay in 002's apartment.

Night came and 003 decided to go for a walk, see the towering buildings and inhale the American aroma which surrounded her. 009 offered to go with her.

"No, it's alright 009, I'll be fine on my own." She said. "You get some sleep, it was a long flight."

009 did look very tired and so he agreed

She wandered down the street, smiling to herself. The trees would wave its branches as she pasted. She turned around the corner. It was a quiet alleyway. The streetlights shone dimly. It was eerie but 003 didn't mind. It reminded her of her past when she and the other cyborgs were fighting Black Ghost.

She was so caught up in her own world that she didn't notice someone was following her. Then out of the blue, she felt something cover her mouth. She struggled, clawing at the hand while hoping that they would just disappear, that this was just a figment of her imagination. But it wasn't. It was real as real could get. She panicked hoping that someone back at the hotel could hear her call for help. She started feeling woozy and dizzy and her sight became fuzzy and then everything around her faded.

---------------------

She woke up. Her head was thumping and she felt cold. She looked down to find that she was naked and blood was seeping out between her legs. A guy was standing in front of her. He too was naked. She winced.

"Hey, sweetie pie. You gonna give me another taste?"

She felt a shiver down her spine and the hair at the back of her hair stick up. She threw him a disgusted look.

"Don't look at me like that." He walked up to her and soon they were face to face. She couldn't see his face because he was wearing a mask.

He got on top of her about to enter her again. She slapped him. He wasn't expecting it. He was still recovering from it when 003 grabbed her clothes and bolted. She found the exit and ran out.

003 ran as fast as she could to the hotel. She looked behind her. The man wasn't following her. She stopped and put her clothes on.

She was getting nearer to the hotel. She could see it. She ran up the steps to the hotel when she got there, and went straight to her room. 009 was waiting for her.

"003, are you ok? Why are you all puffed out?" he asked.

"No reason. I just went for a run. I'm going to take a shower now." 003 left 009 and went to have a shower. In the shower she felt so peace full and serene. She almost forgot about what had happened to her that night, until she had finished washing her hair.

003 stopped for a moment, thinking about what had happened. Why couldn't she stop him?

003 slid down the wall and sat on the floor of the bath. Why did that happen to her? What had she done wrong to deserve this? 003 hugged her knees and started to cry.

She stayed in the shower for what seemed like forever. When she came out 009 and everyone had fallen asleep. 003 looked at the time. It was 1 am. Now she understood why everyone was asleep. It was very late so 003 went straight to bed. It took her a while to fall asleep She thought about going to the police the next morning. Whether or not it was a good idea. She was scared. What if the American police didn't care, what would they ask? Finally she managed to roll over and fell sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
Authors' notes:**  
QA: What you think??? Review PLEASE!!!!!  
HSC: yeah!! Review!!! Or there will be no more chapters!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Meeting SVU

**Title:** Fiction Meets Reality

**Authors:** hikarisailorcat003 and qt-angel

**Summary:** Cyborg009 and Law & Order: SVU Crossover. The Cyborgs are going on a trip to the Big Apple to visit 002. When they get there, disaster strikes! Can they find the person responsible with the help of the Special Victim's Unit before it's too late?

**Disclaimers: **We don't own Cyborg009 or Law & Order: SVU, we probably never will, Dick Wolf owns Law & Order: SVU and um… -blink, blink- um… whoever created Cyborg009 owns Cyborgs!

**Author's Note:**

We asked that you use your imagination because SVU's in this chapter, so you can either imagine that the SVU characters are cartoons, or vice-versa, Cyborgs being human, 3D things.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning the Cyborgs woke up. They didn't have much planned for the day except sight-seeing. 003 didn't tell them about last night. She didn't know how she should tell them and how they would react. Would they think that she was weak, that she couldn't fend him off?

They had breakfast and then 003 muttered "I think I'll go shopping"

Every looked at her.

"I'll come with you." Offered 009 but 003 shook her head.

"Nah, I'll be fine. Anyway you don't like shopping, clothes shopping."

009 stared at her and finally agree.

003 decided to walk to the mall; just in case 009 was checking up on her though telepathy. She arrived at the Mall and stared. She looked around. Shops, shops and more shops. A part of her wanted to forget about the police and just do some shopping. She shook those thoughts out of her mind and took a deep breath hoping that her courage wouldn't shatter like glass. She made her way down the street and turned. There was the police station. She made her way up the concrete stairs and into the building. She stared. Where was she supposed to report the rape?

"Can I help you?" 003 heard a voice. It was gentle and sweet. She turned around, there was a women smiling. She didn't look like a policemen, she didn't have a uniform.

"You the police?" said 003, her voice was cracking.

"Yeah. I'm Detective Olivia Benson." The lady said with was concerned look on her face.

Detective? 003 understood why she didn't have a uniform on.

"You okay?" Detective Benson now put her hand on 003's shoulder.

003 looked down at her feet. "I'd like to report a rape."

Detective Benson looked at her and gestured for her to enter the squad room. She smiled to the detective.

Inside, there were other detectives and policeman. She walked past them and into a room. There was a table and chairs in the middle and a glass window on one side of the wall. 003 stared at it for quite awhile. The detective had gone out to do a few things so she was along. She was hoping that the other Cyborgs didn't find out where she was.

Detective Benson popped her head in and asked, "Can I get you anything?"

003 shook her head. She just wanted this to be over and done with. Olivia noticed and closed the door.

Olivia got Elliot and her notepad and returned to the room. Cragen was in his office watching what was going on.

"This is my partner Elliot Stabler. Now can you tell what your name is?"

"Francoise Arnoul, I'm on holidays from Japan."

"Japan?"

003 smiled, "Yeah, but I was born in France."

"Okay, can you tell us what happened?"

She bit her lip, "I went for a walk last night and then this guy covered my mouth with a cloth or something like that, I fainted and then I'm in this building." 003 blinked a few times trying to hold back tears, "I was naked and the guy was too. He said… he said…" she tried again.

"Take it easy, okay. You're doing great." Said Olivia

003 nodded, "He said 'Hey, sweetie pie. You gonna give me another taste?' I didn't say anything, I should have screamed but I couldn't."

"Its okay, what happened next?"

"I slapped him and then I ran away."

"When was this?" asked Elliot.

"Last night" 003 looked down at her hands.

"Why didn't you come to us last night?" asked Olivia softly

"I was scared and felt disgusting. I just wanted to get back to the hotel and have a shower."

"Okay well we need you to go to the hospital and do a rap kit, is that okay."

003 thought for a moment and nodded. If that's what the police needed to do then it was okay.

Olivia and Elliot drove Francoise to the hospital where the doctors did a rap kit. Unfortunately because Francoise had had a shower after the attack, most of the semen and DNA was gone.

After the doctor did all the tests, 003 sat in the waiting room, while Olivia and Elliot were talking to the doctor.

Just before Olivia went in, she said "Francoise, its ok. You don't have to worry, everything will be fine. We will find the guy who did this to you." Francoise trusted Olivia. She had only just meet Olivia but she could tell that she was a lovely and friendly person.

The only problem was, 003 wasn't worried about the tests, well, not as much as she thought she would, but what she was worried about was that the other Cyborgs would find out what had happened to her. She was worried about what they would think of her if they did find out. Would they think that she couldn't defend herself? Because that was very untrue! 003 could defiantly defend her self, and she had proven that countless times.

So what was it that she was really afraid of? Was she afraid of the doctors finding out that she is a Cyborg? Or that the police would find out that she was a Cyborg? Or was it that the other Cyborgs would be angry at her if the police did find out? Whatever she was afraid of, it really made her worry.

"Francoise?" 003 looked up, Olivia was talking to her. "I need you to come down to station. There's a few more questions we need you to answer."

003 nodded, she wasn't sure what else the detectives would ask, nevertheless she followed them back to the precinct.

They arrived at the precinct and went back into the interview room.

"This may take a while, to you want to call anyone?" said Olivia as she closed the door behind her.

"No, thank you, its ok."

Olivia smiled. She liked Francoise, but she couldn't pin-point why.

"Do you know where he took you?"

003 shook her head. She wasn't sure where it was but she knew where it was. "I can't tell you an address but I can show you."

Olivia nodded, "Later. Did he take anything?"

Yet again Francoise shook her head. "No."

A few hours later they where still in the interview room. Olivia and Elliot where still bombarding her with questions.

Meanwhile back at the hotel, the other Cyborgs where starting to get worried. 003 had been shopping for an awfully long time. They didn't understand why girls had such an interesting in shopping especially for clothes. 002 just said that girls will always be girls. 009 was sick and tired of just siting in the hotel, he decided to see where 003 was through telepathy. When he pin pointed where she was, he got the others and they followed him through the busy streets of New York. They past shops, stores, buildings with the name Trump on it. At last, they arrived. It was a police station. They looked at each other, wondering why she was in a police station. They stepped inside.

"Can I help you?" asked a man probably in his late 50s.

"Uhh, yes. Have you seen a lady with blonde hair, a red headband and aquamarine eyes anywhere here? Looks about 19 years old?" asked 004.

"Sorry, we don't deal with report missing persons reports."

"But she's in this building!" Joe exclaimed.

Just then Francoise came out of the interview room.

"Francoise!"

Francoise looked surprised and worried and a little scared.

"Francoise! There you are! The others and I were getting worried when you never came back to the hotel!" Joe said, walking up to Francoise. "What are you doing here anyway?"

Francoise looked away. "I… I…"

Olivia noticed and decided to say something, "I am helping out with Miss. Arnoul's case."

"Case? What case? Francoise, what is going on?" asked 009.

"Don't worry Joe. It's nothing. Really. Why don't you go back to the hotel with everyone else? I'll be there soon." 003 said to 009.

"But, Francoise…"

Francoise looked down, her cheeks reddened. She just wanted to forget about everything that had happened.

"Tell me please." Joe said

It took 003 a while to answer.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well? What do you think?? Please tell us!! Please review!!!!

REVIEW!!!!

QT-ANGEL & HIKARISAILORCAT003


	3. SVU Character Profiles

**Title:** Fiction Meets Reality

**Authors:** hikarisailorcat003 and qt-angel

**Summary:** Cyborg009 and Law Order: SVU Crossover. The Cyborgs are going on a trip to the Big Apple to visit 002. When they get there, disaster strikes! Can they find the person responsible with the help of the Special Victim's Unit before it's too late?

**Disclaimers: **We don't own Cyborg009 or Law Order: SVU, we probably never will, Dick Wolf owns Law Order: SVU and um… -blink, blink- um… whoever created Cyborg009 owns Cyborgs!

**Author's Note:**

This is a brief description on the SVU characters. If you want pictures got to http: This isn't a part of the story, however because this story is in the Cyborg009's catagory, we decided to put this in so you guys get a better understanding of the characters. If, by the way, if there is anyone reading this and doesn't have a clue about the Cyborgs please tell us!

* * *

**Detective Elliot Stabler**  
Detective Stabler is a man with little patience when it cames to perps because he's married with kids. We know that he has four kids and has been married for 17 years to his high school sweetheart, Kathy. 

**

* * *

Detective Olivia Benson**  
Detective Benson requested to be in the Special Victims Unit due to her own personal past. She's the result of a rape and her mother would get drunk when she was a child. Her mother is dead, and she still doesn't know who her father is.

**

* * *

Detective John Munch**  
Detective Munch is the smart-ass and pain in the ass Detective who has been married 3-4 times, all divorced, with has made him create a wall between hims feeling and the other world. However he still believes in love. His Jewish. He's also the guy who cames up with the conspiracy theories. Munch originally worked for Homicide, then her retired and came back to work in SVU.

**

* * *

Detective ****Odafin "Fin" Tutuola **  
Detective Tutuola (Fin) Munch's partner. He goes well with Munch because he has street credit. We know that he has an 18 year old son other then that, we don't know much about him.

**

* * *

Captain Donald Cragen**  
Cragen gives the orders to the Detective. We know that he's an alcoholic and lost his wife in a plane crush. He acts like the father in the SVU family, and something the detectives call him 'dad' or 'father'.

**

* * *

A.D.A Casey Novak **  
Novak. In the start, she has trouble coping with what she does and the squad. The squad isn't warm to her at the star. She does say that she asked for homicide, not sex crimes because the victims are alive. She enjoys Softball and rides her bike to work.

**

* * *

Dr. George Huang **  
George is the 'shrink' (physiatrist i think that's how you spell it). His job is to analyse the victims and occasionally the detectives. His calm and seems flawless.

-

**Author's Notes:**  
There you go. Anyway question? I'll (qt-angel) kindly answer them.And if any of you want a cyborg 009 profile I'll (hikarisailorcat) will be happy to write one!


	4. Cyborg009 Character Profiles

**Title:** Fiction Meets Reality

**Authors:** hikarisailorcat003 and qt-angel

**Summary:** Cyborg009 and Law Order: SVU Crossover. The Cyborgs are going on a trip to the Big Apple to visit 002. When they get there, disaster strikes! Can they find the person responsible with the help of the Special Victim's Unit before it's too late?

**Disclaimers: **We don't own Cyborg009 or Law Order: SVU, we probably never will, Dick Wolf owns Law Order: SVU and um… -blink, blink- um… whoever created Cyborg009 owns Cyborgs!

**Author's Note:**  
Ok. You wanted me to do the Cyborg 009 profile so here it is!

-

**001: **001 aka Ivan Whisky. Ivan was born in Moscow in Russia, in 1960. Ivan is a Russian baby Cyborg with psychic powers. He was actually the second Cyborg to be made but was named 001 because his father (Professor Gamo), a scientist for Black Ghost, gave his son to the Cyborg Project in order to continue his research in making a group of psychics. 003 usually takes care of 001. 001 can sleep for about fifteen days in a row.

**002:** 002 aka Jet Link. Jet was born in New York, America. He is eighteen years old and was born on February 2nd. Jet's parents are Italians that immigrated to America. He was once the gang leader of a gang in New York. 002 was originally the first Cyborg to be built. (If you don't agree with me then check out the episodes! I forgot the name of the episode where this information is given) 001 to 004 were frozen until the technology was more advanced so he and the other three are older then they seem. Jet has jets in his feet which allow him to fly. He also has an accelerator but unfortunately it does not allow him to move as fast as 009 (002's speed is match five) and he can only stay in acceleration mode for a certain amount of time. Jet has bright orange hair and a long nose. He is very stubborn and has a bad temper, but he can be very nice at times.

**003: **003 aka Francoise Arnoul. Francoise was born in Paris, France. She is nineteen years old and was born on the 24th of January. When she lived in Paris, she took ballet lessons and was about to become a professional dancer until Black Ghost abducted her. 003 is the only girl Cyborg on the team. She has blonde hair and always wears a red head band. She has super sensitive hearing and x-ray and telescopic vision. She is very useful when it comes to looking for the enemy and seeing if there is any danger near by.

**004:** 004 aka Albert Heinrich. Albert was born in Germany. He is thirty years old. Before Black Ghost abducted him, he used to live in East Berlin with his wife Hilda. They tried to escape to West Berlin but unfortunately they were discovered and Hilda was killed. 004 has a metallic right hand which fires like a machine gun. His left hand has a blade which can slice through the hardest surfaces. Both of his knees have missiles in them. He is sometimes known as the Walking Arsenal. He has silver hair and silver eyes.

**005: **005 aka Geronimo Junior. Geronimo is a Native American. He was born in North America on the 25th December. He is twenty-seven years old. He is the tallest of all the 00 Cyborgs. He has the strength as one hundred men. He is sometimes nicknamed the Iron Man. He is very spiritual and that makes him the calmest of all the 00 Cyborgs. He also had lots of tattoos on his skin.

**006: **006 aka Chang Chang-ku. Chang was born in Guangdong in China. He is forty-two years old and was born on the 29th February. He loves to cook. Before he was abducted by Black Ghost, he owned a restaurant but unfortunately the restaurant was closed down. 006 is a chubby man with a black moustache. He can breathe fire from his mouth. This can also become handy when he is cooking for his fellow Cyborgs. Soon 006 gets his own restaurant in Japan. Most of the Cyborgs help him with the restaurant.

**007: **007 aka Great Britain. GB, for short, was born in Liverpool in England on April 1st. He is forty-five years old. Before GB was captured by Black Ghost, he was an actor. He soon started to go down hill from fame by drinking too much. 007 can turn into any one or anything he wants when he presses his bellybutton. 007 likes to recite parts of plays to his fellow Cyborgs. He is bold. He likes to fight with 006.

**008:** 008 aka Pyunma. Pyunma was born in the Republic of Muamba, Africa on August 20th. He is twenty-two years old. Before becoming a Cyborg he was a warrior for the independence liberation campaign. He is the only true combat professional out of all the Cyborgs. Pyunma can swim underwater at high speeds and for long periods of time. During one encounter with an enemy the 00 Cyborg had, 008 was badly wounded and Dr. Gilmore had to replace his skin to heal him so now he has skin with scales like a fish. At first 008 was angry at Dr. Gilmore for doing this but he soon forgave him.

**009: **009 aka Joe Shimamura. Joe was born in Japan on the 16th May. He is eighteen years old. His mother is Japanese and his father is American. Joe's father left his mother before he was born and then his mother died after he was born so Joe lived in an orphanage and was cared for by a priest. When Joe turned eighteen, the Father was killed and the church was burnt down. The police thought Joe was the murderer so they sent him to Juvenile. On the way to Juvenile, the car that was carrying Joe had an accident. Joe escaped and ran. Soon the police caught up to him and surrounded him on a cliff. There was only one way to go, so Joe jumped off the cliff. Joe was washed up on the shore where Black Ghost found him and turned him into a Cyborg. 009 was awoken by 001 and escaped from Black Ghost Headquarters. He could go into acceleration mode much faster than 002, he could jump higher than one hundred feet, he was almost as strong as 005. 009 is the most advanced of all the 00 Cyborgs. He has brown hair and crimson eyes. Joe is kind and gentle. He doesn't like fighting, but then no one on the 00 Cyborg team really does. He also becomes the leader of the 00 Cyborg team.

-

**Author's Note:**  
Well, there you have it!Aka means as known as if you didn't know that. Also I got all my information from http:www.009.tv/en/ and the episodes.  
I hope you all enjoy the rest of the story!  
Hikarisailorcat003  
The next chapter will be up A.S.A.P, I'm (qt-angel) currently writing it! If you have any advice, we would love to hear it!


	5. Questions

**Title:** Fiction Meets Reality

**Authors:** hikarisailorcat003 and qt-angel

**Summary:** Cyborg009 and Law Order: SVU Crossover. The Cyborgs are going on a trip to the Big Apple to visit 002. When they get there, disaster strikes! Can they find the person responsible with the help of the Special Victim's Unit before it's too late?

**Disclaimers: **We don't own Cyborg009 or Law Order: SVU, we probably never will, Dick Wolf owns Law Order: SVU and um… -blink, blink- um… whoever created Cyborg009 owns Cyborgs!

**Author's Note:**

We don't have much to say except PLEASE REVIEW even if it's to flame us or to say hi! We are very friendly! ;D (I think…)

-

The Cyborgs returned to their hotel room.

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked 009

"Look, I'm sorry." Was all 003 could say

009 turned his back to her and sat down on his bed. 003 looked at him; she sniffed, trying to hold back tears. She turned around at the others. They were looking at her. They had a fake smile plastered to their face.

Meanwhile the SVU squad were at the crime scene where 003 was attacked. They canvassed the area. Their perp seemed to clean up after himself. The CSU, however, found a splatter of blood on the floor.

-

Casey Novak was heading home. She didn't notice that there was someone behind her. They punched a hole in the hind wheel. She swived as she lost control of her bike and fell. The next thing she knew, she felt a hand over her mouth and a knife held to her neck. A jab in her leg made her feel woozy. Her sight went fuzzy and blurry and then black.

She woke up to find it was dark. She tried to move but felt something pulling down on her leg. She ran her hand down her leg till she reached her ankle. There was a cool, hard metal band. She ran her fingers along something that was connecting it. Her fingers followed the loops till she reached the end. It was a pole. She placed her hand on the pole.

_Creak _Casey turned around so quick that she almost snapped her neck. In the far corner, light seeped in through an opening of the door. It door swang open. There was a shadow of a guy.

-

The next morning, Olivia and Elliot arrived at the precinct at the same time. John and Fin were already siting in their desks. Everyone was tired and had mugs of coffee on their desks. It wasn't long before Cragen came out.

"What have we got on the Arnoul case?" He asked

"CSU found drops of blood on the floor. It at the crime lab as we speak." Said Elliot

"And the rap kit didn't find any semen. However they did find a strand of hair, follicles still attached." Added Olivia

"How much do we know about our Vic?" asked Cragen

"She's on a trip from Japan with her friends. Other then that, we don't know anything else." Commented Munch

"Well I want you to get her friends in here and question them. See if they know anything about it."

Fin nodded and headed out the doors with Munch close behind.

-

Casey had been in the dark, eerie room for what seemed like hours. The chilling echoes of dripping water didn't help. Was she ever going to get out of there? What was going to happen to her? Were some questions going through her mind. She was wandering what the detectives where doing. Did they notice she was missing? In fact did anyone notice that she was missing? She shivered, wishing that she was wearing a woollen jumper or in the middled of the Sahara desert. Her eyelids felt heavy but she had to keep them open.

-

Fin and Munch arrived at the hotel that the Cyborgs where staying in. They knocked on the door. 006 opened the door.

"Ni hao!" greeted 006.

Munch and Fin stared. They had had their badges in their hands.

"Sorry… our mistake… wrong number." Said Fin slowly pointing at the number on the door.

"No! No! No mistake! Come in… come in… I've been cooking." 006 said hastily and lead them into the room.

Fin and Munch looked at each other and entered. Inside the beds were made, however there was a few clothes on the beds. An aroma wafted past their noise. They looked around when 006 come up to them with large dish of Chinese food and shoved it in their face.

"Here, try some!" 006 insisted

"No no… we're fine." Said Munch putting on a smile.

"NO! Try some!" 006 said shoving the plate of food closer to the detective's face.

Munch took a small piece and Fin followed him. 006 rushed off again. Munch examined the food while Fin just popped it in his mouth.

"Eat it! He didn't poison it."

"You never know. Little Chinese men can d…" Just then the other Cyborgs come out.

009 lead the pack. "How can we help you?"

Munch scanned the pack. He spotted Francoise in the back. "We need to question each and every one of you, down at the station" Munch paused and then added, "Except you." He was looking at Francoise.

"Why?" asked 009 suspiciously.

"Standard procedure." Replied Fin while he was chewing on the food 006 gave him.

009 eased a little. "This is about her."

The detectives nodded.

"Okay." 009 agreed and headed out of the door. Like robots, the other Cyborgs followed him.

Fin stopped Francoise. "You can stay here."

"I think I better go with them. Is that okay?"

Fin sighed and nodded. All of a sudden 006 jumped back in the room and out the door.

Once they arrived back at the station, Munch directed each one into a separate room. Olivia stayed outside with Francoise.

Fin and Munch walked into 002's interrogation first.

"Name?" asked Munch.

"Jet."

"Last name?"

"Why do you want to know?" asked Jet, in a rude tone.

"You're not a suspect. We just want to help your friend." Said Fin

Jet looked at his hands. He cared about Francoise a lot. He was ashamed that he was rude to the people who had helped one of his best friends.

"Link. Jet Link." He finally said.

"You from New York?" asked Fin.

"Yeah. I grew up in the Bronx." Replied Jet.

"How long have you known Ms Arnoul?"

"Two-three years"

"Do you know anyone who would want to hurt Ms Arnoul?"

Jet thought to himself. Yeah. He defiantly knew someone that would want to hurt her but he couldn't tell the detectives. "No." he decided to tell them.

Munch stared at him and nodded.

The detectives said "Thank you" and sent Jet out.

Then they followed Jet out of the room. Before they went to interview the next person, they went to see how Elliot and Cragen were doing.

009 was with Elliot and Cragen.

"Name?" asked Cragen.

"Joe Shimamura."

"Where you from?"

"Tokyo, Japan."

"Tokyo" Repeated Elliot, "How did you know Miss Arnoul?"

"A friend introduced us."

"Friend?" Elliot nodded, "Do you know anyone who would want to harm Ms. Arnoul?"

"No," Lied 009, "everyone loved her"

Elliot nodded again.

"You can go now." Said Elliot.

009 stood up and left the room. Elliot and Cragen looked at each other.

-

They had gone through everybody by three in the afternoon. The detectives didn't get much out of them. Each one has a similar answer. Munch, however, seemed to think there was something fishy going on and decided to do a background check on all eight of the friends. Olivia and Elliot shook their heads at the idea, and Fin just joked around with it.

After about twenty minutes, Munch let out a cry.

"Guys come see this."

The other's looked at him, seeing if he was just joking around. Olivia got up and looked over his shoulder. Her eyes widened.

"But how?" was all she could say.

Elliot eyed her and realized that she wasn't playing along to one of Munch's jokes and walked over to see what was going on.

He frowned and said "Should we get them back in here?"

Fin, who also decided to see what all the fuse was about, asked, "You sure you didn't make a mistake?"

Munch shook his head, "Same with the others."

Olivia straightened herself. "Why would they lie?"

Munch shrugged. "Lets get them back here."

-

Authors' Note:

There you go! What do you guys think? If you don't review, we'll think no one's reading and we won't write anymore about it!


	6. Answers

**Title:** Fiction Meets Reality

**Authors:** hikarisailorcat003 and qt-angel

**Summary:** Cyborg009 and Law & Order: SVU Crossover. The Cyborgs are going on a trip to the Big Apple to visit 002. When they get there, disaster strikes! Can they find the person responsible with the help of the Special Victim's Unit before it's too late?

**Disclaimers: **We don't own Cyborg009 or Law & Order: SVU, we probably never will, Dick Wolf owns Law & Order: SVU and um… -blink, blink- um… whoever created Cyborg009 owns Cyborgs!

**Author's Note:**

Please review! Pretty please with roses on top! (It can either be roses (the flower) or the chocolate roses on top. Your choice:D)

Anyway, here is the next chapter! Enjoy!

IIIII

The next day, the Cyborgs were in their hotel room. 006 was cooking breakfast while everyone else was getting ready.

At 8am, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Called out 007.

"Good morning detectives. What brings you here so early in the morning?" he asked when he saw Olivia and Elliot in the doorway. 007 let them inside and led them to the dining room where everyone was eating breakfast.

"We would like it if you could come down to the precinct." said Elliot.

The Cyborgs were quiet. They could tell something was wrong.

"Sure." 004 said.

"Can we finish breakfast first?" asked 002.

Olivia nodded.

"Would you like something to eat?" asked 009.

Elliot shook his head, "We just had breakfast"

"Well, have a seat. We won't be long." Said 003.

By the time they got to the precent, it was 9:30 am. Olivia and Elliot led them into a room so that they could talk to all the Cyborgs at once.

Everyone had a seat then Munch, Cragen, and Fin came into the room. Cragen was holding a folder. They sat down.

"Why did you want us here?" asked 009.

"How long have you all known each other again?" asked Munch.

"About two to three years." 009 stated.

Olivia turned to face 002

"You grew up in the Bronx didn't you?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Where did you go when you left?" Elliot asked.

"I travelled around the world. Went to heaps of different places. Why?"

Fin looked at Munch.

"Did you know you died forty-three years ago?"

There was silence. The cyborgs were shocked that the detectives knew.

"You committed suicide two years ago by jumping off a cliff." Said Olivia to 009, then she turned to 004 "You died when you were trying to cross the Berlin Wall, forty-three years ago."

No one made a sound. She went through everyone, telling each of them how they died and when.

"Francoise, you were reported missing in the early 1960s."

There was silence as the Cyborgs sat there, shocked.

"What happened?" asked Olivia.

Everyone looked down at their hands or somewhere else in the room.

"Please tell us." Pleaded Olivia

009 looked up.

"We were abducted. Stolen, from our homes. Turned into something else and forced to do things we didn't want to do."

The detectives stared, trying to connect the dots. "Why didn't you tell someone? The police? If you were forced to do things that you didn't want to, why didn't you report it?" Asked Olivia

009 said, "They didn't force us to do what you might have in mind…" 009 faded off.

"Who? Who are they?" Asked Elliot.

There was silence. Obviously the detectives had hit a private part of the Cyborgs' lives. Slowly 009 whispered something.

"Pardon?" Olivia said.

"Black Ghost." He said louder. "Black Ghost was the one who destroyed our lives."

"What? What is 'Black Ghost'?" Olivia asked.

"Black Ghost is a secret organisation that was trying to destroy the world. They made weapons and sold them to countries that were at war. They were always hoping to make a World War three." 009 said.

The detectives didn't speak. They were stunned.

"How? How'd these things destroy your life" asked Elliot.

"He changed us. Into what we are now."

"And that is?" Munch said impatiently.

"Killing machines."

"I don't understand." Olivia stated.

"We are not human." 004 said to her. "But instead robots who are half human. Also known as Cyborgs."

"I still don't get it." Munch said.

002 was loosing his patience.

"Look, we were kidnapped or whatever, taken to some sort of science lab where crazy scientists took out parts of our body and replaced them with machines, and were told to start killing people." 002 said.

There was silence. Obviously the Cyborgs needed to explain a bit more. 009 decided to tell them his story so that they would hopefully understand.

"When I was eighteen, I was on the run from the police because they thought that I killed someone when it was really one of Black Ghost's henchmen or whatever you want to call them. I was running from them one day when they surrounded me. The only place I could go was down the cliff or to the police. I decide to jump off the cliff.

A while later I woke up in a small white room. There was all sorts of equipment there. I suddenly heard a voice in my head. It was 001 aka Ivan Whisky the first cyborg. He explained to me that I had been changed and that I had to escape. I ran from the room and got away from Black Ghost.

I soon met up with the rest of the cyborgs and they told me that if I went back to Black Ghost, he would kill me, or try to get me to kill innocent people. So, like everyone else here, I decided to rebel against Black Ghost." 009 explained.

The detectives nodded. They were beginning to understand.

"Just one question, how come you all died different years, some forty years apart?" asked Cragen.

"There wasn't enough technology to turn us into full cyborgs forty years ago so 001, 002, 003 and myself were frozen until there was enough technology to finish the job." 004 explained.

"Who are 001 and 002 and 003?" Olivia asked.

"We each have a number we are referred to madam. I am 007. Jet is 002, Francoise is 003, Albert is 004, Geronimo is 005, Chang is 006, Pyunma is 008 and Joe is 009." G.B. said.

"You left out 001." Elliot reminded him.

"Ivan is a baby. He had to stay back in Japan with our friend." 003 said.

Olivia nodded. "So what happened to Black Ghost?"

"He was destroyed. 009 destroyed him a year ago."

No one said anything. Silence surrounded them.

III

It had been a day, and Casey was still in the dimly lit room. She was scared, and had not eaten in a day. Her stomach growled. She tried to ignore it but nothing seemed to work. Her head was thumping and she was shivering. She curled up in a ball, trying to keep warm.

IIIII

Author's Notes:

So, what do you think? Like hikarisailorcat003 said, PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
